Colourful
by Ame Winner
Summary: Él era rosa brillante pero, estaba al lado de alguien que era complemente gris.


Hyouka, el anime recién inició en abril y la verdad no espera mucho pues llegué a él en un momento de aburrimiento en el que se me habían acabado los capítulos actualizados de Fate/Zero. La trama es un poco lenta pero, se los recomiendo si les gustan los personajes con la habilidad deductiva a lo Sherlock Holmes.

Entre el ocio y la curiosidad, seguí viendo Hyouka pues me agradó Fukube y su peculiar forma de ser. Luego, hubo una conversación muy particular, cierta frase demasiado ruidosa para no notarla y una imagen al final que se prestaba para unir A+B+C -mezclándolas en otro contexto- y hacer este fic xD. Si pensaron igual y/o similar, el botón de review está al alcance de la mano~

_Advertencia:_ No hay mayor spoiler pero, está basado en el capítulo 4.

PD. Oh, mi pobre fic andaba en "Misc. anime/manga" porque cuando lo subí no había sección, es bueno ver que Hyouka ya tiene apartado propio.

* * *

**Colourful **

La mitad del camino la habían hecho en silencio. Llovía con fuerza cuando abandonaron la casa de Chitanda, y aunque hubiera sido prudente esperar ninguno de los dos lo consideró como una opción. Fukube aún llevaba en la boca el sabor de los chocolates que estuvo engullendo para armarse de valor.

Innecesario y absurdo, así era lo que éste pretendía.

Pero, ¿qué de malo tenía el hacerlo?

Fukube estaba seguro de que no era un secreto, ¿cómo podría serlo? Apenas unas horas atrás, él mismo le había dicho a Houtarou que no cambiaría por encajar, que sin importar lo que hiciera siempre sería el mismo.

Siempre iría de frente, con la fuerza de su propia persona.

Por eso, Fukebe pedaleó para equiparar el paso de Houtarou y en la colina, simplemente permitió que la bicicleta ganara velocidad por el impulso del descenso; el suelo estaba húmedo y resbalar era muy sencillo.

Sin embargo, terminó a su lado y sonrió cuando éste le dedicó una mirada.

¿Se podía ser tan evidente e invisible a la vez? En algún momento, a lo largo de su amistad, la respuesta a esa pregunta había dejado de doler.

Se podía ser así, y a Fukebe no le preocupaba ya.

—_Puedo vivir sin tu amor._

—_Estoy seguro de que puedes…_

Pero había algo que Fukebe no le había dicho, a pesar de responder.

—Hoy has sacado una increíble conclusión —podía sonar como un halago pero era la absoluta verdad, si Houtarou llegara a desearlo podría tener un gran futuro como detective o hasta convertirse en parte de alguna organización de inteligencia secreta—. ¿Ya ves?, no pasa nada por esforzarse un poco.

Houtarou frunció el entrecejo.

—Si no lo tengo que hacer no lo hago, si lo tengo que hacer lo hago rápido —el chico le recordó aquel lema de vida y se encogió de hombros—. Simplemente fue un resumen de lo que ya se había dicho —replicó.

—Eres modesto —Fukube sonrió.

—Además ya se acabó, la teoría estará en la antología de este año —alegó, deteniéndose para cerrar el paraguas ahora que la lluvia comenzaba a ceder—, no tendré que pensar más en esto.

—¡Ahh! —exclamó al mirarle—, no creo que a Chi-san le agrade escuchar esto.

Houtarou se encogió de hombros.

—A mí me gustaría repetir esta clase de reuniones —antes, y Fukube lo recordaba bien, era casi imposible hacer que Houtarou saliera de casa. Así que ni siquiera podía molestarse de que Chi-san fuera el factor que estaba provocando un cambio en éste, ella y no él—. Para ser alguien capaz de sacar tantas y tan brillantes conclusiones, ¿por qué gastas energía tratando de evadir la más obvia?

Fukube contempló los ojos verdes del otro y sonrió, pues aquella era la expresión que Houtarou acostumbraba poner cuando se negaba a pensar en algo.

—Houtarou…

Él, Fukube, era el único amigo de alguien que se esforzaba y enorgullecía de mantener un perfil tan bajo que lo hacía casi inexistente, casi de no ser por estar en la lista del salón.

Contrario a lo que se esperaría él siempre estaba cerca, acostumbraba comer con éste e irle a buscar cuando Houtarou se quedaba en el salón durante los descansos y el almuerzo; le miraba a los ojos cada que podía, se inclinaba hacia él, pululaba a su alrededor siendo ruidoso y nunca se había molestado en ocultar ese sentir pues él y sus sentimientos eran transparentes.

Incluso la razón por la que Fukube había llegado al Club Clásico, cuando ya tenía clubs propios en los cuales ocuparse, había sido una tonta necesidad de proteger el territorio adquirido con el paso de los años; por eso había bromeado sobre Houtarou y Chi-san al ser atrapado espiándoles en aquel salón.

Fukube curvó los labios pues ese cálido sentimiento en el pecho seguía ahí, y no iba a irse.

—Me gustas.

Eran sólo dos palabras.

Houtarou frenó de golpe al escucharle, colocó un pie sobre el suelo y con los hombros tensos observó el suelo bajo la bicicleta y Fukube puedo imaginarle, con esa mente tan increíblemente aguda, esperando averiguar si podía conseguir que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara en ese mismo momento al no querer encontrar razones o argumentos para la existencia de ese sentimiento.

El castaño era consciente de que Houtarou, siendo como era, no deseaba escuchar sobre esa clase de sentimientos que correspondidos o no requerían un derroche de energía.

Las últimas gotas de lluvia caían, el cielo comenzaba a despejarse y la luz del atardecer se filtraba entre las nubes grises que se desaparecían; Fukube, simplemente, suspiró.

—Y sí —el castaño se quitó la capucha del impermeable, revolvió sus cabellos y contuvo otro suspiro antes de hablar—, lo entiendo.

"_Entiendo, el no ser correspondido."_

Pero, tampoco había esperado serlo…

Fukube entrelazó los dedos y elevó las manos, estirándose para sacar la incomodidad de su ser; no haría un drama de eso. Él era rosa brillante pero, y no había manera de olvidarlo, estaba al lado de alguien que era complemente gris.

Houtarou podía vivir sin amor, pero él no.

—Sólo quería saber como se escuchaba en voz alta. Nunca puedo callarme, ¿cierto? —le sonrió, como siempre hacía—. Además, con decirlo no es como si cambiara algo —se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta quedar junto al otro—. Para alguien como tú, que guarda siempre su energía, sentirse incómodo todo el tiempo debe de ser muy desgastante ¿no es así?

Houtarou apretó los labios y contuvo el aliento, había sido atrapado con uno de sus propios argumentos y lo peor es que no tenía manera de negar aquello; Fukube no le obligaría a cambiar esa forma suya de ser.

—¿Ya ves? —Fukube rellenó el silencio—. Eso significa que estamos bien.

Inclinándose hacia Houtarou, los ojos ámbar de Fukube se encontraron con los verdes.

—Sigamos —añadió—, quiero pasar a comprar algo de comer.

El castaño quitó el pie del suelo y pedaleó, dejando atrás a Houtarou.

No más de tres horas eran las que habían pasado desde que Chitanda hiciera esas bolas de arroz pero, su estómago reclamaba por comida y era mejor dejar ese tema así; al mirar de reojo, encontró a Houtarou dándole alcance y ese pequeño detalle le hizo sonreír.

El amor, de la clase que da felicidad, no siempre tenía que ser algo correspondido.

oOo


End file.
